Perbedaan
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Tiada yang salah dengan perbedaan, dan segala yang kita punya.   Di ambil dari lagu lama, pokoknya baca aza deh! mudah2n gak mengecewakan ya..


**Warning: miss typo, boys love, gaje**

**Don't like don't Read!**

**Pair: TezuRyo**

**Perbedaan **

**Karena kami ingin bersama **

_**Tiada yang salah dengan perbedaan**_

_**Dan segala yang kita punya**_

Salah? Mungkin semua orang di pelosok bumi ini akan mengatakan aku salah. Perbedaan diantara aku dan mereka terlalu jelas. Apa yang aku rasa dan apa yang aku punya tidaklah berbeda. Tapi tujuannya yang berbeda. Aku mencintai sesame jenis? Jawabannya antara ya dan tidak. Ya karena orang yang telah menawan hatiku bergender sama denganku. Tapi bisa juga tidak, karena aku tak yakin selain dia aku akan mencintai cowok lain. Aku mencintainya, karena dirinya bukan gendernya. Mungkin kalau dia seorang gadis aku pun akan mencintainya. Dan mungkin aku akan menjadi apa yang mereka bilang normal.

_**Yang salah hanyalah sudut pandang kita**_

_**Yang membuat kita berbeda**_

Dimata mereka, dalam pikiran mereka aku mungkin orang yang menjijikkan. Karena dalam sudut pandang mereka apa yang aku rasakan ini salah, sama seperti pikirannya dulu.

"Tapi semua ini salah kan? Liat bagaimana orang melihat kita, seakan kita makhluk paling menjijikan yang ada di muka bumi!"

Kalimat yang terlontar darinya, frustasi karena semua melihat dari sudut pandang mereka. Sudut pandang bahwa cinta haruslah ada dengan lawan jenis seperti apa yang mereka lakukan, bukan sesame jenis. Sudut pandang yang mengatakan apa yang kami rasakan itu salah. Tanpa mereka pernah mau sadari, cintalah yang memilih bukan kami.

_**Karna tak seharusnya**_

_**Perbedaan menjadi beban**_

Bukankan sebenarnya perbedaan itu indah. Seperti siang dan malam, berbeda tapi sangatlah indah bukan?

Perbedaan mereka dengan kami harusnya tidak menjadi sebuah persoalan. Bukankah kami tak merugikan mereka? Mereka tak tahu, kami sendiri pun begitu berbeda. Tinggi dan pendek, senior dan yunior, dewasa dan manja, ceria dan kalem, kami pun sangatlah berbeda satu sama lain. Tapi semua perbedaan kami ini amatlah indah, karna perbedaan ini yang menjadikan hidup kami bermakna.

"Tidakkah kamu lelah dengan wajah stoic kamu, Mitsu?"

"Apakah kamu sendiri tidak capek menjadi orang yang ramai, Ryo?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan, ada orang yang bisa mendengar semua keluh kesahmu, mendengar cerita panjangmu, memaklumi semua tindakan kekanak-kanakanmu. Apa kamu tidak merasa nyaman dengan perbedaan kita, Ryo?"

"Tidak sama sekali tidak, selama ada kamu semuanya terasa nyaman Mitsu!"

Ya, bagi kami perbedaan diantara kamilah yang membuat kami saling menyayangi. Membuat kehidupa kami lebih berarti karna kami saling melengkapi.

_**Bukankah kita diciptakan, **_

_**Untuk dapat saling melengkapi,**_

_**Mengapa ini yang terjadi,**_

Tidakkah mereka tahu, kami berjuang untuk bersama. Sebuah perjuangan yang teramat sulit. Orang tua, sahabat, kerabat juga teman, mereka orang-orang yang harus kami hadapi. Berjuang agar mereka bisa mengerti, apa yang menjadi jalan kami adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bagi kami.

"Mereka masih belum bisa mengerti."

Ucapan itu yang entah untuk kesekian kali keluar dari mulut manisnya. Meredupkan cahaya yang biasanya selalu bersinar dengan terang. Menghapuskan senyum juga tawa dari bibirnya. Kenyataan yang masih harus kami terima.

Kami punya hati!

Tidakkah mereka tahu, semua ini sulit bagi kami, bagiku juga baginya. Berpisah dengannya, sama saja dengan memisahkan jiwa dari ragaku. Takkan pernah sanggup aku melepaskannya, tapi tak bisa pula aku membahagiakannya sepenuhnya. Karena kami ingin, tak hanya kami yang bahagia tapi semua orang disekeliling kami merasa bahagia.

Apa kami salah?

Jangan katakana kami tak punya hati hingga kami egois tak peduli dengan perasaan orang tua kami.

"Apa tidak bisa kamu melupakan dia, Mitsu?"

Pertanyaan dari sosok ibu yang selama ini ingin selalu aku lindungi. Kini dia terlihat rapuh karena kesedihan yang tak bisa aku lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Apakah kalian berfikir aku tak bisa melihat kesedihannya yang begitu nyata, kerapuhannya, kepahitan juga kegetirannya?

Aku merasakannya!

Tapi aku hanya bisa merengkuhnya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Ibu.."

Tubuh yang aku peluk itu bergetar menahan tangis, membuatku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Orang yang amat aku sayangi terluka karenaku.

Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Sudah kucoba, tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku butuh dia, orang yang amat aku cintai.

Aku butuh dia, seperti manusia butuh udara untuk bernafas.

Seperti ikan butuh aitu untuk hidup.

Seperti pepohonan yang butuh tanah untuk berdiri.

Seperti itulah artinya dia untukku. Mengertilah dia lebih dari sekedar yang mereka pikir dalam kehidupanku.

Aku ingin mereka mengerti, hanya itu. Sulit untuk mereka menerima, hingga aku pun tak kuasa memaksa. Tapi aku hanya meminta sebuah pengertian dari mereka. Mengerti kalau cinta kamu tulus dan tak bisa goyah begitu saja.

Mereka mencemooh kami, tanpa tahu perjuangan kami. Mereka menghina kamu dan menganggap mereka lebih baik dari kami. Kami terima. Semua kami terima, kehinaan ini kami terima.

Kami tau, kami berbeda dengan mereka.

Tapi semuanya kami terima, karna kami saling mencinta.

Juga karena kami ingin bersama.

End

Gimana? Jelek ya?

Huhuhu…. Mudah2an gak ancur2 banget ya..

Hehehehe

Tiba2 inget ama lagu lama, jadi buat deh..

Ditunggu ripiewnya ya..

tq


End file.
